


Meet Me Beyond The Stars

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, MiSaMo - Freeform, Mimo, Pastlife, Reincarnation, jline the best, karmic au, misana, samo, soulmatesau bc why not, thats all tnx, uhm what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Momo, an introverted exchange student from Japan, is just another young woman who's trying to survive an independent life at Constelleton, being a bartender and college student at the same time. Recently, she has been dreaming about things that had not happened to her, but for some reason, these dreams feel so intimate, and she would always wake up with tears in her eyes. She begins to feel eager to make sense of it all when she sees an unexpected face in her dreams one night, which to Momo is very strange, because she is barely acquainted with that person.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes! Another fic I probably will eventually abandon- kjdfhsjk kidding!
> 
> So if you have been my reader since I began writing, you must be surprised to read a work of mine that is not NaTzu centered. Hehehe. This storyline was formed in my head when I was having a hard time sleeping, and I decided to listen to Dancing With Your Ghost by Sasha Sloan (because Nayeon said she liked that song, I must like that song too. I'm a trash like that).
> 
> Even before I thought of this though I'd always been a sucker for past-life stuff and fate and soulmates. I'm a nerd when it comes to those things so I feel really, really overjoyed to write a story of that sort of genre. I will try to meet your expectations but this is my first time writing something like this and I still kinda doubt that I'll be able to finish this, but I will do my best!
> 
> Also, there will be parts that might be triggering but don't worry because I decided not to be descriptive in those parts and I will always put trigger warnings on chapters that contain these scenes. Hehe. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing this!

_In the dream, Momo was in a different place and most probably a different time. Wherever or whenever this was, she was certain she did not belong here. She saw a rich kingdom. The King and Queen lived in the palace with their daughter who would soon go under the coming of age. In three weeks she would be 21, and there would be a feast in the castle. A lot of royalties from the other sides of the world were invited. But the feast was less for the celebration of her birthday than for the wedding of the Princess and the Prince that her parents chose for him._

_Indeed, on that very day, the Princess and the Prince would be as one. It was tradition. And there should not be any problem, if the Princess was not in love with a commoner._

_The time in the dream picked up, as if Momo was watching a movie in fast forward. She caught a glimpse of a farm, and she just knew in her gut that it's where the Princess' love interest was residing. There were also flashes of two women meeting up under the brilliance of the moon, but they seemed rushed and guarded. As if they had to be careful because someone could be watching them from afar._

_Momo did not have a chance to watch the two women longer, as the dream already gave her a different scene to try and understand. The King in the Princess' room, yelling at her. Throwing their hands in different directions. Expressing their frustration and disappointment. The Queen was only standing by the door, not even trying to comfort her weeping daughter._

_An image of a man then showed up. He did not look quite old, and Momo had a feeling that he was the Prince. His face was blurry. Everyone's face in this dream was blurry. Momo might not see them, but she felt them. This man's aura was dark, obssessive, desperate. He was always enraged. He threw things around, some crashed right onto the floor, some crashed against the wall._

_The time picked up again. Now, Momo was in a the woods, hiding behind one of the trees. She heard a scream. It was muffled, as if she watched from under the sea. She whipped her head, trying to find where the scream came. And when she did, her eyes stung. She put a hand on her mouth, and she was suddenly sobbing._

_The Princess with a dagger stabbed in her chest, the color of crimson soaking her green robe as she collapsed slowly before the prince. His hand was trembling, and he staggered towards a tree. Once within reach, he leaned against the tall bark and stared at her body; he could not believe what he had just done._

_Momo, for some reason, still cried in her spot. As quiet as she could. Because she did not want the prince to know of her presence. She feared for her life. But more importantly, she grieved for the life that was taken right before her eyes. She did not know the Princess, but she was broken to see her this way. It was not just the trauma of witnessing a murder, but it felt like witnessing a murder of someone that you loved._

_Momo cried and cried. She put her other hand over her mouth as her sobs began to get even louder. Slowly, she took steps backwards, and almost screamed when her body collided with someone from behind. But this person hugged her, caressed her back with a gentleness she had never experienced before. And even though she did not see this person's face clearly, Momo allowed herself to sink in her arms and cry her heart out against her neck._

**

Momo did not like mornings. Maybe to some it symbolized new beginning, and don't get her wrong, she was always grateful she got to live another day. But mornings to her were also a constant reminder that she was stuck on her daily routine.

She would get up at 5 in the morning to take a her bath, sometimes even earlier than that if she needed to do her laundry, or if she did not get to clean the house the night before. Then, after a few minutes in her suffocating bathroom, she would grab a piece of ham or sausage from her secondhand mini-fridge that literally held nothing but a few bottles of water and cheap foods that needed to be preserved, and start cooking for herself. She would do this with her eyes still barely opened despite the fact that she had already taken a thorough shower. Then she would eat, chew the food into granules in her mouth and force it down her throat even though she believed that no one could possibly have an active appetite at 5:40 am. She would leave the dishes untouched and, if it was a Monday, a Wednesday or a Friday, start to dress up for her 7 am to 11 am class at the University. But if it was not, she would dress up to work full time at Casa Laurent, the 24-hour bar a few blocks away from her small apartment. Most of the time she would sweep her whole apartment with her gaze and as she saw just how messy she would leave it be again, she could not help but huff.

Mornings had always worn her out, and her day had just barely begun. The only thing she ever really looked forward to in the morning was the part where she would swing by the convenient store near her place, see that cheap coffee vendo machine, and she would come to work or school with a cup of French Vanilla in one hand.

Today, it was a Thursday. For some reason, she had always liked Thursdays. Aside from she did not have class, there was also something about this day that made her feel at ease and relieved of the restlessness that had been weighing on her. This day, though, she had to go to the university to pay for her monthly fee, so it would not be the same as her other Thursdays; she despised having to go to the university.

As she entered the university, she took the last sip of her French Vanilla and tossed the cup into the trash bin she passed by on the way. Momo did not have a lot of friends from yhe university. In fact she did not have any friends with whom she always hung out with because for one, she did not have time for that. She did get along well with everyone, though—well, maybe except for _one_.

When she arrived at the Cashier's Office, she was relieved to see only two other students who were paying for their fees. This meant that she would not have to stay there for too long. Momo fell in line and thought of the plans she had for the day while she waited for her turn. Once she was done with paying, she had to go back home and tend to her dishes and laundry already. Usually, she would go straight to Casa Laurent, but she still had a couple of hours before her shift so she figured she would just do the things she had to do instead of having the thought of them nagging at her throughout the day. At 9:30 am she would have to leave for work, and from 10 am to 6 in the evening she would be taking care of the customers at Casa Laurent, make sure they would be satisfied with their service.

Contrary to popular experience, Momo actually liked it more at work. At least she had a few friends there. At Casa Laurent, she was one of the youngest employees, and ever since she was a kid she had always preferred to be surrounded by people older than her. Older people knew their limitations. They knew when to fool around and when to get serious. They never forced her to always be down for everything because they understood that some people were a lot more comfortable being alone with their thoughts. She liked their company more. They did not criticize her; they guided her. She liked being guided, and she had always craved growth. This was why older people were also drawn to her, because the way her mind worked was way ahead of her age. There were even a few times when she was called an "Old Soul", and though she had always thought it was a fancy way of saying " you're a hag", she took it as a compliment.

"Good morning, miss!" The woman at the cashier greeted her with an enthusiasm that, for some reason, Momo only felt from her. She was beautiful. She had plump lips and cheeks that you knew were soft and pulpy just by looking at them When she smiled, those cheeks would get even more accentuated, and her two front teeth would surely be enough for her to charm her way into your heart.

Momo liked to see her. Not in a way that she had a crush on her, though, but the presence of this woman was always something Momo had learned to be comfortable in. She was always smiling. She gave off this cozy and bright aura, and she was for sure a year older or two than Momo.

She was Momo's kind of company.

"Name, please?" She asked, still smiling.

"Ah, Hirai Momo." She answered simply, reciprocating the warmth that the woman gave her. Im Nayeon was her name, if Momo was not mistaken.

Momo slipped her payment into the small opening of the transparent glass that served as the boundary between her and the cashier, the air conditioner inside hitting her fingertips for a split second.

"Hm... just a few more moments... and... there!" As Miss Im took the money, she also pushed the receipt forward to Momo, and their hands touched. Miss Im's expression tensed. For a while it seemed like something had hit her and she got lost in her thoughts. She looked at Momo, as if trying to recognize her. Momo thought that was odd, and soon enough, Nayeon probably did too. Immediately, she brought her wide smile back on her face and said, "Thank you!"

Though still a little confused, Momo only nodded at her and started towards the exit. Tramping down the hallway, Momo dug for her spiral hair tie in the back pocket of her jeans, then she let it slide down her forearm as she gathered the strands of her hair with both hands and tied it all up into a ponytail.

Once out of the building, she practically ran for the gate, but slowed down when she saw _her_ walking from the opposite direction. Momo suddenly felt that familiar fire in her chest, the rage she had long been trying to suppress but just could not do so. And so she gave Sana the sharp look without even realizing that she did. Sana did not miss this, she raised an eyebrow at the other woman. They stopped walking when they were finally right in front of each other.

"I thought you hated to come here? It's a Thursday, you shouldn't be here today." Sana questioned. "Did you... perhaps... want to see me and finally apologize?"

Momo let out a loud "huh!", dazed in utter disbelief with what she just heard. So all this time Sana had the audacity to wait for her to apologize? Should not that be Momo's place?

"I came here because I had to pay for my tuition fee, which I would already have been done with if you did not mess it all up."

"So you're saying it's _my_ fault?"

"Yes, and that's the truth."

Sana did not answer, only looked at her with those eyes that you knew were filled with the same rage that Momo had inside her. And if Momo did see it right, Sana's jaws even clenched. And what better way to piss her off even more that to just walk out on her, right? So Momo did just that, walking past Sana and purposely hitting her shoulder subtly with hers. Momo left the university with a smirk and the satisfaction of her victory today.

Sana turned around to watch as Momo's figure gradually get smaller and smaller in her sight. The truth was they weren't always like this. There came a point where Sana actually had enjoyed Momo's company and she believed that worked the other way around. She even thought of treating Momo to lunch once they were done with their project, but it never happened. Deep down, Sana was madder about the fact that their potential friendship did not stand a chance to their seething anger that one moment, and they just never tried to talk to each other about it again because they both knew they would be taken over by that rage anyway, so what would be the point? She believed that what happened just a few moments ago was enough proof that talking about _it_ with Momo would never be a good idea.

Mina would honestly prefer to be anywhere but home. Sure, she lived in a prodigious and palatial abode, but the emptiness she felt when she was here was beyond compare. It was more like living in a deep, deep chasm. If it did not feel empty, it felt completely suffocating especially when her mom and dad were at home. There was no in between.

Today was no different from other days. Waking up in her bed and realizing she was here made her heart sink. She had always wanted to go out there and explore the world, not to be caged in this town where possibilities were trivial and limited. It had always felt like she was stuck here her whole life. One, she had responsibilities. Two, that's what being a daughter of manipulative and authoritative parents did. Even if she tried to leave, her parents would hunt her down _everywhere_. And they _would_ find her.

She sighed and sat up from her lying position. She had to get ready now and slip into her favorite clothes: a plain white shirt and jeans, something she would not be recognized as the daughter of the town's mayor in. Mina got up on her feet and grabbed her bath towel, then she hung it on her shoulder for a while to check on her phone. The only messages she got were from her dad, and that was enough reason for her not to bother reading what the 13 messages had to say.

"There she is." Jackson acknowledged Momo's presence as soon as he sighted her. He was already in his uniform: a white long-sleeved polo and a black vest above it. He also wore a necktie that was tucked neatly beneath the vest, and a slacks for his bottom fit. He was wiping off dirt on the bar's obsidian countertop, following Momo with his gaze as she made her way into the bar. "A little late today, aren't we?"

"Why? Missed me already?" Momi teased, but before Jackson could even answer, somebody else had already stolen her attention.

"Momo!" Sunmi, having just left the employees' comfort room, Momo guessed she also had just changed to her work uniform, welcomed her with a wide smile.

"Unnie." Momo greeted back. They hugged lightly, and Momo put her backpack down on a table behind Sunmi. "Where's Yuri unnie?"

"Probably just went out for a puff or something again." Jackson was the one who answered her question. On their left was the door that opened to the Authorized Personnel's room, and he went up straight into the area.

"I don't know how she does that."

"What? Taking work breaks when she feels like it?" Sunmi cackled when Momo nodded. "Oh you know, once you're a veteran in this field, it won't really matter anymore. The people you work for will be the ones afraid of letting you go."

"Mm... well, how about Seulgi unnie?"

"Oh, you know her. She _always_ comes to work late."

Momo giggles, "I don't know how _she_ does that."

"Yeah, me too."

Jackson returned from the room, and he had a green apple in one hand. He tossed it to Momo, and the fruit landed in her open palms.

"Thanks." Momo smiled.

"Yeah, I figured you didn't have anything before going here again."

"I _always_ grab my breakfast, oppa, and a cup of coffee after that."

"Yeah, at like 5 am." He had made his point, and she did not bother to argue. "Just eat."

"And change to your uniform," Sunmi added. "If boss sees you still not ready for work, it's going to be bad."

"Mhm, I know."

Momo ate the apple while the two seemed to not run out of things they had to do. After tidying up the countertops, they tended to the drinks, wiped the bottles with clean cloth and got them organized. Sometimes, a customer would ask for assistance and the two would be quick to help them. Despite the hustle, they did not interrupt Momo's eating and let her take her time. Just as long as the boss did not catch her, she was good.

Her co-workers had always treated her like their little sister along with Seulgi since the two of them were the youngest there. But the latter also often took care of her like she was a 14 year-old instead of 23. And as much as she would deny it when they teased her, she did love being taken care of. Momo had to leave her home country at a young age.

The opportunity of being an exchange student with a bunch of other scholarships revealed itself when she was 18, and Momo saw no reason to turn it down. By the time she began studying college at Capestown College, she had already been by herself for months. During her first years her parents used to send her money, but when she turned 21 and was deemed capable of doing part-time jobs alongside college, she told her parents to stop and to only send her money when she asked for it herself, which Momo had only done once. It was not that she did not want their help anymore, but she also knew she had two more sisters who were barely halfway through high school and they just needed the money more. Besides, the scholarships were still there to assist her on her financial needs.

She managed to survive this way, so she did not really see anything wrong with it.

"Unnie, I'm gonna go change now." She let Sunmi know as she threw the remains of the green apple into a bin. She then picked her small pink-ish backpack and hung one sling on her shoulder, then she made her way to their comfort room.

"Okay. Be quick!" Sunmi yelled, making sure she heard her from where she was wiping a shot glass for a customer.

When Momo arrived back from the comfort room, she was already in her uniform, too. The design was almost just the same as Jackson's, though hers was more fit. The uniform defined her curves and she wore a black bow tie that formed a ribbon on her chest instead of a necktie.

"You guys, get ready." Yuri came storming in. She would constantly look behind her as if expecting someone who was following her.

"Wow, you don't smell like smoke. That's a surprise."

"Because I grabbed ice cream, Jackson, not a ciggie." Yuri glared at Jackson, and he only snickered. "Anyway, someone's coming. And she's _the_ big deal."

"Who? The mayor's daughter?" Sunmi asked without batting an eye.

"Yes." Yuri groaned when the others did not seem to be taking her seriously. "Guys! It's not everyday you get to serve the mayor's daughter!" She whisper-yelled, and the others laughed at her.

"Yuri, actually with us, it _is_ everyday that we get to serve the mayor's daughter. You just don't know it because you're always outside doing your... thing." Sunmi explained and went off to assist a customer.

Yuri seemed to be surprised. She looked at Momo who was giggling sheepishly as she pretended to be fiddling with something on the counter.

"Is it true?" The senior asked Momo, and the latter only nodded. "Oh..."

"It's okay, unnie. Plus, she just happened to be the daughter of the town mayor, but she's just a human too, you know. Not much of a big deal there." She winked at Yuri and clicked her tongue before turning around and finding something to do.

Momo did not mean it. Myoui Mina, the mayor's daughter... for some reason, she had always intrigued Momo. Whenever she was around, Momo could not help but steal glances. At first, Momo thought it was only because she was a part of _the_ Myoui family, but the more she encountered her the more she also realized that it was a lot more than that. Truth be told, she could not care less about Mina's background. Even if Mina were not the mayor's daughter, Momo knew she would still be drawn to her.

Momo's back remained facing the others as she fiddled with some shot glasses at the back of the counter, but she still recognized Mina's presence without having to look. It was one of the many things that made it hard for her not to take interest in Mina: they were far from acquaintances, but her presence was always so ground-breaking for Momo. No, it was not some silly crush. She would know it if it was just that. This feeling was a lot deeper and familiar yet strange. There was something, but she could not quite put her finger on it.

Sometimes she could not help but wonder if Mina did feel it too. That sense of familiarity and history that went way, way back. Whenever Momo attempted to dig deeper, she would just always come up with one answer: it's impossible. They had never even talked except of course when Mina made her order, but that was it. She even doubted that Mina knew her name.

But Mina did. She was Momo. Hirai Momo—in her head she called her Miss Hirai. She knew a bunch of things about her, like she went to Capestown College and was an exchange student from Kyoto, Japan. She knew where she lived, and she also knew that Miss Hirai could not last a day without having her favorite French Vanilla coffee in the morning. How did she know all that? She investigated Momo herself for quite some time.

_"I believe the right term is "stalked", Mina."_ Jeongyeon would tell her whenever they talked about it.

Well, call it stalking if that was the correct word. She did not really care. She just wanted to know why this beautiful bartender seemed to always occupy her thoughts and overwhelm her whenever she was around. Though they never talked, she knew enough about the fellow Japanese that made her feel like a close friend whenever they were this close, with only the bar's countertop parting them from each other.

As she watched Miss Hirai do her thing with her back facing Mina, the latter could not help but wonder if she felt it, too.

Mina knocked on the obsidian counter three times, startling Miss Hirai and making her turn to her. Miss Hirai looked around first, probably thinking, _"where have the others gone to? Can't they just assist the mayor's daughter themselves?"_

Realizing that her co-workers were also busy, Miss Hirai had no choice but to come forth. "Good afternoon." She bartender greeted Mina with a pleasant smile.

"I'll have a glass of Margarita, please." Mina said, and Miss Hirai only nodded and went to make her order.

Once done, Momo pushed the beverage forward and Mina took it, leaving the counter and settling on a table at the far corner where she was alone.

She was often alone, that was the first thing Momo got from her observations. There were occassions when she would come with somebody at the Casa, or meet up with a bunch of people, but Momo had never seen her actually _interact_ and have fun with them. It was not hard to figure out that Mina prefered to be by herself most of the time, too.

"She's melting, Momo."

Once again, Momo got startled by a voice, only this time it was Seulgi's who had just arrived.

"U-unnie..." Momo stuttered, "what are you talking about?" She let out an awkward chuckle and proceeded to wipe the countertops with the same cloth that Jackson used minutes ago.

"Oh please, you're totally crushing on her." Seulgi tilted her head towards Mina's direction.

"I’m not, unnie. We barely even talk."

"Where's the correlation, Momo? Can't you have a crush on someone for their looks? Come on, you know it doesn't matter if you two are personally acquainted or not." Seulgi still pressed, and Momo couldn't help but cackle, thinking her Seulgi unnie was being silly again.

"She's not my type."

"Sure. If that's what makes you sleep at night." Seulgi smirked at the younger woman. She removed her gray hoodie and put it on the counter before taking off to the comfort room with her uniform hanging on her forearm.

Momo smiled as she shook her head, and she tried not to think too much about it.

As the time flied, the staff found themselves preoccupied with the gradually flooding customers.

Everyone turned their heads, though, when a bunch of men—around 3 or 4—in all black made the entrance. Each of them had this in-ear equipment that Momo guessed was for communication. They had bodies that were big but refined. You knew just by looking at them that they were trained to protect something, or...

Momo's eyes landed on Mina, still alone in the corner of the bar.

...in this case, _someone_.

The others resumed on their duties though there was a building tension this time that no one spoke of, and Momo did too, but with constant glances at Mina, trying to see what she was going to do. She would probably be dragged out of this pub by the mayor's order.

"Try not to get involved." Sunmi whispered when she passed by behind the youngest bartender.

The men-in-black strolled through the place, observing each customer that was there. When their backs were turned to where Mina was sitting, the woman got on her feet. Swift but discreet. On her way to the counter she snatched a snapback from a stranger who was shocked but did not protest. She quickly put the cap on and grabbed Seulgi's hoodie from the countertops and put it on as well, concealing the back of her head with its hood. Once again, her moves were quick yet smooth.

"Give me a bottle of beer." She whispered to Momo.

The latter's eyebrows formed a wrinkle, but when Mina bawled her eyes out slightly at her, she just found herself giving Mina what she wanted.

The sizzling of the drink once the bottle was uncapped called the guards' attention. Momo saw in her peripheral view how they were all looking at her now, including Mina. Even Sunmi who had just served drinks to a table was looking at her with concern and she too was stiff on where she was standing.

"Here's your beer, _sir_." Momo tried to sound as casual as she could, handing Mina the bottle of beer, and went back to wiping literally nothing off the surface of the countertops.

She hoped that was enough for the guards not to suspect anything. Mina's figure probably did look like a man's from where they stood, anyway.

After a few more moments, the guards took their leave, and that was when Momo realized that she had been holding her breath all this time.

The noise in the place had quickly picked up again, and Mina still sat there at the counter, her beer untouched. She pulled out more cash than needed, put the bills on the counter and the bottle of beer over them to keep them from getting flewn away. Momo and Mina exchanged glances, the latter smiled at the former. And there were no words needed. Momo knew that was Mina's way of thanking her.

**

In the dream, Momo was in a different place and most probably a different time. Wherever or whenever this was, she was certain she did not belong here. She saw a rich kingdom. The King and Queen lived in the palace with their daughter who would soon go under the coming of age. In three weeks she would be 21, and there would be a feast in the castle. A lot of royalties from the other sides of the world were invited. But the feast was less for the celebration of her birthday than for the wedding of the Princess and the Prince that her parents chose for him.

Indeed, on that very day, the Princess and the Prince would be as one. It was tradition. And there should not be any problem, if the Princess was not in love with a commoner—

Momo stirred, _this dream again_ …

She had been dreaming of this for a few days now. It was always the exact same dream.

Oh, there was the farm.

There's the part where the Princess and the woman commoner snuck out in the middle of the night.

And there's the Prince.

And... the part that Momo dreaded to see. The part that had always woke her up with real tears in her eyes.

A scream. A dagger in a woman's chest.

Momo began to cry.

She took a step forward, slowly getting closer to the body.

Wait...

This is different.

She looked back to the tree where she hid, suddenly hesitating. Since this dream began, she always just stayed there, away from the brutality of it.

But the drive she felt inside was stronger.

She walked closer and closer to the scene. The Prince, face blurry even in a closer look, had now taken his own life, too. His body slumped carelessly against the tree.

Her heart was beating in her ears.

Momo dropped her gaze to the body of the female, and what she saw forced her to take a step back.

All this time, the faces of these people in her dreams were blurry.

But now, she could see the Princess' appearance clearly.

No...

Momo woke up with a loud gasp. She was sweating and crying and she swore she had never woken up feeling so many emotions at once.

Why...

Momo sat up and swallowed. But even after that she still felt herself suffocating.

Why would Mina be there in her dream, lying on the ground and... lifeless?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the town's name to Constelleton. Hehehe enjoy!

To Mina, there were only two things she had always enjoyed: cold weather and good novels. So when the Constelle News had reported that the weather would not be quite friendly for a few days, Mina had nearly jumped off her bed out of excitement. 

"Did you hear that, Lee?" Mina asked him, caressing the back of his head as she turned to him. He did not respond—he looked sleepy—so Mina just added, "do you know what that means?

Lee, lying just next to her on his stomach, looked up at her with his dull and fluttering eyes. He seemed as though he would rather sleep than listen to Mina go on about it.

"That means new books will come in handy!"

Mina was giggling as she brushed her blanket away. She grabbed the remote control and silenced the flat screen television that's up on her wall, parallel to her bed.

"Aren't you happy for me, Lee?" She pats the cat's head one more time before leaving him alone in her bed, giving him the quiet that he needed in order to slip right into sleep.

Mina was not really fond of pets, so she did not know exactly how she just found herself owning a cat one day. She guessed it was because she adored his fur—it was pure black—and his eyes whose color had always been shifting from yellow to green, sometimes it’s the other way around.

Mina took her wrist watch off and let it sit on her sturdy-looking bedside table. She would take a bath and spend the rest of the day just searching the whole town for good novels she had not read before. Bodyguards would not be an issue. She was less worried about them following her now as she already had found her solution to that problem, and it was this: to not dress anything like the town mayor's daughter. 

To get out of this _stupid hell hole_ unseen _,_ she could climb over the fence in their garden because the bodyguards her dad picked underestimated her and were just exceptionally stupid; they would never think she could actually climb that tall of a fence. 

Maybe she would get herself some coffee before really setting off to today's errand. She imagined herself with one cup in her hand, taking a sip from time to time as she enjoyed her freedom. The moment she looked forward to the most is when she would step into a bookstore and have a whiff of that classic and vintage smell of books. The thought alone had put a smile of her lips.

As she took a bath, she thought of which novels should she read this time. It did not matter if she came up with ten answers and actually buy all those ten novels—shortage of money was never an issue in the Myoui household—but her problem was, where could she hide those many books? 

She raised her chin, letting the warm, gentle droplets of water from the shower hit her face. Her safe were only 3 books away from getting completely jam-packed, and she could not just put those books anywhere. Her dad would throw a fit. He did not like it when his daughter liked anything that had no connection to politics, or anything that did not help them keep their family's power secured and established. If he knew Mina was still deep into reading, he would burn all her books, and that was the last thing that Mina wanted.

She slipped into her plain white shirt and tight jeans after shower. She gave herself a good three minutes in front of the mirror, combing her hair and putting a touch of powder on her face. She also painted her lips matte red and she was good to go.

Or maybe not.

She stopped by her door when she realized she almost forgot one thing: the hoodie. After what happened at the Casa, she had learned that a hoodie could help her disguise too.

She put her black hoodie on as she ran down the stairs, excitement starting to take over her body. There was always something about getting out of this "hell hole", as she would call it. 

She ran down the stairs, all pumped up with excitement, when she passed by her dad eating in the dining. She slowed down to a walk, not wanting him to notice her. Because it would have been a lot better that way. But he did notice her, and when he called her "Myoui", she had no choice but to stop in her tracks.

"Turn around," he commanded her, stepping off the dining area and joining his daughter in the living room. "Myoui, I don't like repeating myself." It was more of a warning this time; his voice was stuffed with authority.

Mina did as the father said. She faced him, but she did not _look_ at him. Suddenly, she found these antique and enormous vases interesting.

"What?" She asked.

Her dad was holding a clean white cloth, pressing it on his hands to help them dry. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh... out?"

"No. You're staying here."

"But I wanna go out."

"And where are you going, huh? To that nasty, dusty pub where you always hang out? With those freaks whose existence are not even worth your toenail."

"I'm gonna pretend you did not just say that, and get on with my day. Bye." Mina turned around again.

"You step out of that door you won't have any family to come home to." Her dad threatened.

Mina rolled her eyes but stopped again anyway, irritation beginning to replace what used to be excitement.

"What the hell do you want from me? You’re literally so difficult to deal with. Instead of being a pain in the ass, go seek for professional help.”

Mr. Myoui heaved out a deep breath, Mina saw how his facial muscles tensed. When he spoke again, though, he remained calm. Strict and final, but calm.

"I want you to realize and accept that the life you want for yourself is not the life you're supposed to live. It's not for you."

"Why? Because it's not _your_ style?" Mina flinched when she realized she had just raised her voice on her father. And that was never a good thing.

"Because _this_ is your legacy, Myoui. You're meant to be a figure that's known by everyone. Your name was meant to be the language spoken by every resident of this town.”

"I can't believe you just told me I was meant to be gossiped about and you're totally fine with that. I refuse to believe that all I was ever meant to be is a power-hungry human being like you."

"You're a Myoui. The least you could do is act like one."

"You're basically asking me to not have a personality!"

He inhaled. Deeply. Soothing himself, because if he did not try the back of his hand would meet Mina’s cheek in a quite harsh way. "One day, you'll understand."

"Oh, I do. I understand alright. You're an egotistic man who thinks he's superior and if he couldn't turn everyone around him into a monster like him, he would make them his puppets."

"I may be all those things you said, but I am still your father!" Mr. Myoui's voice raised gradually, throwing the cloth away with such vigor that even blinked and took a step back.

"That's enough," Mrs. Myoui meddled in, emerging from the dining area as well. Her red dress touching the floor and Mina could not help but think that her mom walking around the house in that long ass dress would be enough to polish their floor.

"Yeah, of course you're here too," Mina said. She was just _done_. Exhausted.

"If you know what's best for you, you will walk those stairs up to your room and just do as your father said."

"Mom, please. I could only survive having one goblin around. My sanity is just straight up hopeless when there's two of you."

Mina rolled her eyes at them but did as they said. She went back to her room and lay in her bed for a little while, trying her best to rid herself of the negativities. She could not go on her day this way. She could not let this day go to waste just because her parents had to ruin it. 

Her eyes landed on the window where she saw the road outside. Her eyes narrowed, an idea popping up in her head. Then she immediately got right up and grabbed a hoodie of different color. She ran to the window and opened it, the air from outside creeping up her nostrils and giving her a fresh sense of hope for the day.

She looked behind and made sure the door is locked, and found her way out the window. After all, her dad said she would not have any family to come home to if she stepped out of that _door_. He did not mention anything about the _window_.

***

"Jesus Christ, it's raining really hard..." Momo hissed, standing at her door and just watching the heavy drops of water hit the tough surface of the ground. Water splashing everywhere. The smell of soil giving her a hint of nostalgia.

She did not want to attend her class today. What kind of local government still allowed college classes at this rate? Sure, college students were young adults, but they were not _rainproof_. Despite the frustration, Momo knew she did not have a choice. Even if she complained about it for hours, she would still have to go. The last thing she wanted was a one-day blank on her attendance sheet. And she just could not imagine skipping class just because she was not in the mood for it. To her, it was a little to not really valid reason. 

She grew up in a family that taught her well how to discipline herself. Simply put, skipping class with no valid reason was not on the table. It never was. 

Instead of dwelling on it and thinking about how unfair it was, she just tried to put her mind in the right state. She convinced herself that she _wanted_ to learn today. She thought of the good things. _That's okay, Momo. Think of the French vanilla coffee._ At least that one pumped a life into her nerves.

Momo headed out, making sure her small apartment's door was locked properly before starting on her way. The rain was heavy, and it was times like this that she wished she actually had a job that provided stable income. She could loan a car, or a motorbike and get to her destination so much faster. But for now she only had her umbrella, the same one she had been using since four years ago.

It was the first and only umbrella she had ever owned since she began college, but at least she bought it with her own money.

At 11 am, when her class was over, she thought of swinging by the Casa and helping there with the customers. Mostly because she felt she needed the company of her friends there after a draining 4-hour class. But the rain did not get any fainter that day. She also figured there probably were not that many costumers today because of the storm, and as she walked the streets that led back to her apartment, her mind was completely occupied by the thought of just being at home beneath her favorite blanket. And maybe she would sleep. But she was mostly excited to bask in the comfort of the cold weather, accompanied by her favorite coffee.

As soon as she entered her favorite convenient store, she hung her umbrella on the rack that stood by the entrance, and went straight towards the coffee vendo machine. She grabbed the smallest cup there was and pushed the button for the French vanilla. The coffee began to stream from the machine. 

While the cup was getting filled up, she walked around and considered getting herself some snacks for when she was snuggled in her bed later.

One cup of instant noodles and a junk food labelled “Mr. Potato”. And she also had a coffee waiting for her. That seemed to be enough. 

She just went back to the vendo to get her coffee and headed to the cashier to pay. There was not a lot of people in the store today considering the weather condition. Once again, Momo envied those who did not have to leave their house today, but at the same time she really just could not wait to go home.

When her turn came, she put all the things she wanted to buy on the counter. The cashier lady asked if there was anything else she would like to add and she just shook her head, digging for her wallet in her jeans.

“$  6 .62 in total, ma’am.” She said, now packing Momo’s foods up in a pouch.

“Okay, hold on.” Momo unzipped her wallet but was shocked to see only $ 5 left. “Oh, right…” She could not help but take a deep breath, shutting her eyes for a couple of seconds. She put most of her money in her other wallet last night and just gave herself a little amount enough for her to survive the day.

Momo looked at the instant noodles then the junk food, then back again at the former. Which one would she sacrifice this time, she thought. The coffee was not in the choices, of course. She could even leave both instant noodles and the chips, just not the coffee.

“I’ll just take the coffee and the chips,” Momo made up her mind. She was not sure she made the right decision, though, but she had to have an answer as she did not really want to keep the cashier lady waiting . Plus, somebody else was in line behind her and she did not want to keep that person waiting either . 

A big part of her was always keen on not causing inconvenience to people she interacted with and it did not matter if they were not really close to her. She just did not want to hear any complain about her.

“She’ll take all of them.”

Momo automatically looked behind her, surprised by the different voice that had just jumped into the conversation. She was wearing a dark red hoodie with a simple white “NYLON” print by the chest. Momo was struck when she saw her face, and though she recognized her at first glance, she had a hard time imbibing that the same girl who was lying dead in her dreams was now standing next to her.

The corner of Mina’s lips twitched, sensing how startled the other woman was by her presence, but she did not talk to her. Not yet. Instead, she stepped forward and lay her items on the counter. A canned soda and a chocolate bar.

“We’ll take these, too,” she said. While the cashier lady punched the items, Mina pulled out a bill which, if Momo saw it right, was a hundred dollar. As a mindless reaction, Momo’s eyes bawled out. “Keep the change, please.”

Mina was the one who accepted the pouch from the lady, the latter too distracted by the amount of money that Mina gave her.

“Ma’am, this is too much. I’m afraid I-“

“It’s okay,” Mina smiled. “We’re actually in a rush, too. Right?”

Mina looked at Momo and the latter just nodded, her power to say anything at all seemed to have been stripped off. As Mina talked a little more to the cashier lady, convincing her to just take the money, Momo could not find it in her to look away from the woman in the dark red hoodie. Mina was good in communicating and negotiating, not because she exuded superiority, but rather because of her amicable and composed nature. 

She was the complete opposite of the image that the Myoui kinfolk worked so hard to maintain through the centuries, and Momo would not deny that this alone was enough for the Myoui woman to make her want to  crave a closer and deeper look.

“Alright, thank you,” Mina had closed the case and turned her heel. “Come on, Miss Hirai.” She jerked her head in the direction that would lead them to one of the vacant tables inside the store, and she initiated to take the steps first, anticipating Momo to trail after her.

But Momo did not follow her straightaway for her mind went blank when she heard what Mina had just called her. Not only that it sounded totally different when Mina spoke it, but Momo also could not help herself from questioning how the other woman possibly knew her last name.

Soon enough, Momo trailed after. “How did you know my name?” She asked.

Mina was taken aback, and she was thankful that her behind was facing Momo or the latter would have seen just how her own action startled her, too. Mina put on a confident smile and took a seat, taking their purchase out of the pouch one by one.

“Your name’s on your ID, and I can read.”

“Oh…” As if it was an automatic response, Momo clasped her identification card that hung on her neck. Mina probably thought she was _assuming_ in some way. With this thought suddenly invading her mind, Momo had become conscious of the coldness in the store, caused both by the weather _and_ the air-conditioner.

Mina snickered quietly but enough for Momo to hear. “You can… you can take a seat.”

“Oh, right. Yes.”

Momo _did_ take a seat, just across Mina. In this spot she could see Mina’s face more clearly. She had gentle features: eyes that looked at things with sincerity; lips that, Momo imagined, would give you the tiniest smile whenever Mina got shy; and a small but pointed nose. Everything about her screamed serenity, except perhaps her jawline that could lacerate a steel. Momo also noticed a number of moles that occupied spots on Mina’s face, like a constellation that Momo would love to map out with her own fingertip.

“Thank you… for paying for these. I’ll pay you back as soon as I can, it’s just I did not remember that I actually just brought a little amount of money with me today,” Momo said, scratching her forehead and pushing her hair back after.

Mina watched her closely, almost as if trying to study her gestures. 

“It’s fine. You don’t need to pay me back, it’s just… I recognize you from, uh, Casa Laurent? I could not thank you properly for helping me hide from those bastards so I’m doing it right now,” Mina explained, and when she smiled her eyes arched along with her lips. “Thank you,” she said.

“That’s nothing… I guess I was just more afraid of you than of those _‘bastards’_ ,” Momo tried to joke and laughed. Though it was light and a little awkward, Mina appreciated the attempt to establish a completely different atmosphere.

“You should be. Because I may not bite, but I bite _back_.” 

“Yeah, I can sense that.”

Mina giggled and took her soda, popping the seal right after, and the comforting sound of carbon dioxide meeting the oxygen filled in the silence for a while. Momo, on the other hand, tried to think of anything else to add to the last words she just spoke, feeling like she was guilty of killing the conversation. But in the end, she came up with nothing. Instead of trying too hard and risking the possibility of looking like a fool in front of this woman, she figured it would be a safer choice to look away and take a sip of her coffee.

“I’m Mina, by the way. Though you probably already know me.”

“Yes, I actually know you already. Not only because you’re the mayor’s daughter, though. You’re also a regular customer at the Casa.”

“You’re right. That place is just… I don’t know, I feel comfortable there for some reason.”

“Is it your favorite place here?”

“No. It’s just my least hated place here.”

Momo had a hard time differentiating the two, and she did not realize she was staring at the woman before her as she tried to figure it out. Once she did, her lips formed a small “o”, and Mina giggled at the reaction.

“I see,” Momo said and laughed at herself. Looking like a fool in front of Mina was inevitable, apparently. “You hate it here, huh?”

“I do. I _absolutely_ hate it here. I could go on all day just listing the reasons why I do.”

Seeing how fervent Mina had suddenly become, Momo could tell she was not just saying it. She could “feel it in her bones”, as others would say.

“Yeah? List them all now, then.”

Momo rested her elbow on the table and propped her chin with her palm, looking straight at Mina. Amazing how suddenly everything was rolling casually and comfortably, and the two of them just had to flow with it.

“First of all, my dad is here. I don’t wanna be anywhere near him, but I have to endure that because he’s a complete a-word. Then there’s the _being a Myoui_ part and everyone has a say about me and what I do with my life. If not the strangers, there are, like five bodyguards trailing after me whenever I go out. Except of course when they don’t know it when I go out. I barely have any privacy. And people think it’s a privilege being a member of this family. Then there’s also the-“

“Alright, alright. Calm down, ma’am,” Momo held up a hand, chuckling. Mina stopped blabbering and shot Momo a funny look. “I did not know you really meant that. I was thinking you probably were just exaggerating.”

“Now you know I wasn’t.”

“Mhm. And I can see you really don’t like it here. I understand. Even I feel stuck in here often,” Momo said. Mina did not have anything to say as a response and she figured it was her time to express her frustrations this time. “There’s just nothing new. Everyday it’s the same thing, the same routine. And it does not help that I live alone in my apartment. Makes everything worse…”

“I know how that feels.”

“You don’t live with your parents?”

“I do. They’re rarely at home, though. And to be honest I prefer it that way. When they’re present that’s when I feel the loneliest.”

For a few moments, no one talked. They just looked at each other and they knew no words needed to be spoken; they understood each other on a deeper level. Momo was never one to open up easily. She had not talked about this even with her friends from Casa Laurent. But something about Mina’s aura was so inexplicably comforting and the girl gave her an impression that she could tell her anything, that Momo did not have to fear being judged because Mina understood.

Both of them were aware of the familiarity that bonded them easily. 

“I’m glad I met you,” Mina said, not tearing her eyes away from the brunette that sat across her. 

If Mina remembered it right, she had not said those five words to anyone. Growing up, her parents taught her not to trust anyone but have them think she _did_ , because that way the circumstances would always be in her favor. Gradually, she knew how wrong and unfair it was, and sometimes she pitied herself for not having real friends, but she got so used to the securing feeling of having her guard up that it began to feel right.

Momo, though, was different. Whenever they were in close distance she always felt the urge to tell her how she really felt. That’s why she always sat in the far corner of the bar, far away from the bar tender, because Mina had gotten so used to the thought that everyone was out to get her, and so feeling comfortable around someone felt… _uncomfortable_ , strange and new and at some point she did not like it.

On the other hand, Momo felt heat surging up her cheeks. Her face felt warm and she would have already covered it when both her hands if that did not make her look like an embarrassed chicken.

“Yeah, I’m glad I met you, too.”

They finished their foods, still talking. Mina did most of it, and Momo just always said the right words to keep their conversation going. They barely noticed the time, and when they did they realized it had been an hour and thirty minutes.

“It’s been _that_ long?” Mina checked her wristwatch too, just to make sure that the time that Momo had on her phone was reliable. And it was. “Wow... well, are you… uh, going home already?”

“Yes,” Momo said. She began to clean up, putting the cup of coffee in the cup of noodles—both are already empty—and she rolled up the green plastic where the chips she ate were once contained, then dumped it in the open mouth of the coffee cup.

Watching Momo do all those, Mina could not save herself from the strong urge to smile. “You did not have to do that, you know. You’re the customer here.”

“I know. But I also know it gets annoying sometimes, having to clean others’ mess for them. Both literally and figuratively,” Momo told Mina and reciprocated the smile. “So… I have to… go now. I’ll try to tidy up my place before dark, so I can get enough rest for tomorrow.”

It was difficult. Momo had experienced enjoying a few people’s company before, but not to the point where she had a hard time parting ways with them. The mere thought of having to leave now was tormenting and she really wished it was easy to just be spontaneous, to disregard the cleaning she had to do for once, and actually enjoy a few more hours talking with Mina.

“Right. You work at the bar when you don’t have class…” Mina nodded and dropped her gaze to the table, as if trying to convince herself that it was okay and just more reasonable to let Momo go for now.

“I’m sorry…” 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s not like you owe me anything,” Mina smiled. “Besides, I am a regular customer at the bar, right? This won’t be the last time.”

Momo bit her bottom lip, realizing she was waiting for Mina to convince her not to go. And after that, realizing that the main reason she had to go home now was not the cleaning at all, but the fact that she was loving Mina’s presence _a little too much_ ; it was scary, given that this was their first time actuallytalking.

They made their way out of the convenient store together, Momo holding the door open for the mayor’s daughter, who to her already felt like the longest friend she had in town.

“Thank you for your time today,” Mina said and put the hood on.

Momo smiled a little and nodded, “Thank you, too.”

It was obvious; neither of them wanted to go just yet. They found their feet nailed on the very ground they were standing on, just looking at each other, waiting for the other one to go. If it weren’t for another customer who stepped out of the store after a few more seconds, they probably still would not move an inch. 

Mina was the one who gathered the courage and turned around first, walking away in a steady pace. For a moment Momo thought of offering her umbrella to Mina, or maybe tell her that she would walk her home if Mina allowed her to do so, just so she would not get so soaked in the rain, but Momo stayed there and waited until Mina’s figure disappeared from her sight. Then with a ghost of smile on her lips, she turned the opposite way, and went home with a special sense of fulfilment inside her. 

She did not recognize it yet, but she also took that sense of longing with her, and she would realize it when she was done with all the chores she had to do; when she’s just alone in her bed, hugging her musky pillow, head all occupied by the thought of the town mayor’s daughter and how they bonded so easily that it was hard to believe they had never talked before.

***

“All booked up tonight again, aren’t we?”

Sana looked at Jihyo’s reflection in the mirror, then she displayed a cunning smirk on her face. “Cut our hair short today again, didn’t we?” She tried shifting the subject.

“Yeah. I don’t like having my hair past my shoulder. I think it makes me look a lot older than I-“ Jihyo stopped midsentence, realizing Sana had successfully distracted her again. “Damn it, Sana, stop doing that. Where are you going?” Jihyo asked for the second time, and with her tone Sana knew she was no longer fooling around.

“Nothing. Just going out, breathe some fresh air.”

“Really, Sana? That’s your best excuse? There’s a storm, just in case you’re not aware,” Jihyo said, her hand automatically landing on her hips as she raised a brow at the other woman, the two of them still exchanging glances in the mirror. “You really thought I wouldn’t notice that you’ve been going and staying out late? We’ve been housemates for almost five years, even the smell of your morning breath is familiar to me,” Jihyo kept right on. 

In Sana’s eyes she looked exactly like a traditional mother who, before giving in to her child’s request, would ask tons of questions that would just urge her child to let go of whatever it was he or she desired.

“I’m going to work.”

“Since when did you have one?”

Sana let out a sigh of defeat, turned around and looked at Jihyo who cocked her head forward as a way of asking Sana what she really had been up to.

“Fine, fine. You got me. I’m… dating somebody,” Sana said and looked away. Suddenly, her fingers were the most interesting thing in the world.

Jihyo was still looking at her, breaking down the information in her head. Once all processed, Jihyo chuckled.

“You really had to hide that from me? Dumb ass.” She finally went to their kitchen, the atmosphere in the living room finally loosened up, and Sana had not felt so relieved. “Okay. Just take a good care of yourself out there. And please,” Jihyo turned from the sink, “please, if you can, be home before 11. I heard there’s this underground group of people who go out in the night and recruit more members to sell illegal drugs for them.”

Sana stifled a laugh and grabbed her black leather jacket from the rack, “you believe that?”

“Not really. But there’s nothing wrong with being cautious,” Jihyo said and put her attention back on the dishes she had to wash. 

“And you really called them an “underground group of people”. What are you, an aunt?” Sana was giggling as she put on the jacket, then she tucked the front of her white shirt beneath her jeans. “They’re called a gang, you hag.”

“Whatever,” Jihyo responded in a sing-song voice, and she heard Sana’s laughter from where she stood by the door.

“Hag.”

“Yes, I heard you the first time, satan. Get out!” Jihyo yelled, only making Sana laugh even louder. The latter did not know, but she was laughing as she scrubbed the dishes with the sponge, too.

“Alright, I’m gonna skedaddle.”

“Take care, Sana.”

The moment the door clicked shut, Sana’s jubilant impression disappeared and got replaced by a grim pretence. To Jihyo, this side of Sana might be something she’d have a hard time warming up to—Sana even guessed Jihyo would be tremendously shaken and intimidated if she knew this alter ego of hers existed. But for the people she _worked_ with, it would be the opposite. They would be shocked to know that Sana had a joyful nature that was so contagious she spread optimism so effortlessly.

She put her black cap on. Forwards. Because forwards meant _business_ , backwards meant _fun_. She pulled both wings of her leather jacket, which was only given to her and she was thankful Jihyo had not pestered her with questions about it… _yet_ , getting ready to surge into the storm.

And soon enough, she charged.

Sana was glad Jihyo believed what she told her. Better that she thought she really was dating someone than that Sana was doing something illegal with the outlaws. Or, if she had to address them specifically, the _underground group of people_ that Jihyo mentioned just a while ago. 

It had not been that long. Perhaps it had been three months? Give or take a few days—Sana did not really remember. Why would she? She had no plans of celebrating whenever she hit her monthly mark of being a member. She _disgusted_ having to be there, surrounded by those people who were always on the news, on the cops’ wanted list. Her concern was the money she would receive after every trade. It was not an ideal kind of job, but Sana stood at the point in her life where money mattered most, and when the opportunity knocked on Sana’s door she could not find it in herself to turn her back on it. 

Jihyo would never suspect—she _was_ nosy, but she would never think Sana could do such thing. Going for an illegal job without thinking about the other factors but the _money_. There were times when Sana actually considered telling Jihyo the truth. For months she had been keeping it to herself and she was aware that anytime soon she would just snap. But if Jihyo knew, she would be so disappointed, and Sana might even lose the realest friend she had ever had in her entire life. 

But the truth was, Sana was not having it easy. She had not exactly been the same person she was a few months ago. Not when her old version was practically just a façade built on lies she had no idea how longer she could uphold. Until now, even after the months that had passed, Sana still had a hard time believing that her life turned upside down just because of that petty conflict she had with Momo before. Sana would sum it all up with four words, because she did not really want to think about it anymore, especially not right now.

_ Capstone project gone wrong. _

She had always known that Engineering, especially Civil Engineering, would be hard. But not _that_ hard. If her opinion was asked, Sana would say that it was not the course itself, it was the professors who were so hell-bent on making their students regret the path that they chose. Momo and Sana got along well at first, but one day they just found themselves fighting over such a small thing, and it got a little too personal that it affected the project they were conducting. And so, they failed to present their miniature and research paper on time. They begged their professor to accept the project even with just a barely passing grade, but the professor was the devil incarnate, and in the end it was still announced that they were not qualified to graduate that very year.

Until today, Sana and Momo were still not seeing eye-to-eye. Deep down, Sana knew where they had been going wrong: both were too focused on blaming each other instead of hearing each other out and accepting that both of them had made a mistake. But she did not really mind it anymore. It had happened. What was the point of dwelling on it so much? She would just be wasting her energy. And so, she just decided to move forward. It was hard, but she persisted. Now, she was just grateful she got to live another day.

It was usually a five-minute walk, but tonight she was running so it only took her a minute or two. The moment she saw the curb getting nearer and nearer, she looked around and made sure that no one was watching. Once certain, she made the turn quickly. It was not hard to recognize the small establishments in this area; she had passed by these countless times. Sana’s feet stopped on their own when she reached the opening that arose between the tailor shop and the diner. She was cold, but she only discerned the sensation as soon as she was all concealed in the darkness of the alley.

The place smelled like smoke and alcohol, and it did not help that the huge bin of the diner was placed in here too. Everybody knew about this place, especially the lost cause teenagers who see themselves as the future conquerors of the town. Oh, but those teenagers knew little to nothing about this place. They thought they owned this part of the town, but did they know that beneath this trash bin was a wooden doorthat offered a passage to the underground hideout of the Scorpions?

Sana pushed the trash bin, just almost as tall as her but a lot heavier than her total weight multiplied three times, enough to reveal the wooden door that was square in shape. She opened the lid and an even darker place welcomed her inside—or in this case, _below_. She quickly climbed down the ladder, which she did not have a difficult time looking for; it was all carved in her brain. She was even certain she could get here even if she’s asleep.

Before completely disappearing into the hideout, she made sure she pulled the trash bin back in place above the entrance, and sealed the opening with the wooden lid again. Once done with the ladder, she still would have to walk a little and endure the stench of the underground canal. The water reflecting the moonlight that cut through the other passages from above. At least at night the water did not look as filthy.

She had reached the tunnel that would lead her straight to the hideout, and all she would have to do was take a few more seconds of walk. As Sana did, she noticed the strange silence. Usually, they were the _loudest_ at this hour. Why and how was tonight any different? The forming curiosity urged her to walk faster.

“Wow,” Sana had no idea how to react; there was no one in the place but herself and the boss. It was only then that she realized just how empty this place really was. “No minors drinking alcohol and grinding on each other. Should I be relieved or creeped out?”

He chuckled and sat on his desk situated in the corner of the extensive place. Why he chose to put it there, Sana did not know. What she knew was that the boss was not really a sane man to begin with.

“There’s another errand I want you to run for me…” He said, ignoring her question. And Sana was disappointed, but she would be lying if she said she did not expect this.

“And here I thought you were throwing a party for my third consecutive successful trade.”

“Sana, I am most impressed by the potential you have been exhibiting these past few months. I have not had such a good recruit since Tzuyu, and that was two years ago. If you do this,” he said, obviously cutting himself midsentence for the sake of the dramatics. He stepped out of the dark and let the fading warm radiance from the bulb that hung in the middle of the room touch his face.

“Really? A suit and an old-fashioned hat? At this time of the day?” Sana gave him the most dispirited look she could pull off. If the others were here right now they would have gasped at the way she talked to the boss.

Everyone was just terrified of him. The members of the gang were only here either because they were afraid of what the boss would and could do if they did not comply, or because they wanted to attract the same sense of superiority and authority that the boss had always exuded.

“Whatever. Just tell me what it is so I can start planning for it.”

“That’s what I like about you. Straight to the point,” he said, his pointing finger jerking in Sana’s direction thrice. “I’ve chosen you to deal with a complicated buyer.”

“How complicated?”

“He can really get on your nerves.”

“I hate him already.”

“They’re not from Constelleton, so you really have to finish the business right there. That way they won’t have any reason to come back.”

“I understand.”

The boss nodded, indicating that she could leave now, and Sana was a little appalled.

“That’s all? That’s the reason you called me down here? You couldn’t just send me a text or something?”

“You know me, I do business face-to-face.”

“Yeah, but there’s a storm dancing all around the town for fuck’s sake,” Sana turned around and started towards the door, pissed off. “Jesus Christ…” She continued to mutter.

The moment Sana held the knob, though, the boss spoke again.

“You know, I could have picked Tzuyu. But knowing that kid, she would probably ask so many questions. She’s smart, she doesn’t get into things that are bigger than her.”

“Are you indirectly saying that I’m _stupid_?” Sana could not believe it. This dumb fuck really summoned her here to order her around and to insult her. If it weren’t for the benefit of being a Scorpion, she would not have the littlest bit of interest to be here.

“No, Sana. I’m saying you’re more of a risk-taker than everyone else around here. You know what you want and you will do whatever it takes to get that, even if it means holding onto a dagger or taking desperate measures.”

Sana did not have anything to say. She knew that what the boss said made her feel flattered and looked up to, but her jaws still clenched. She turned the knob and pulled the door open.

“Good night, Jaebum.”

“Don’t,” _Jaebum_ took a rather deep breath, his fist against his mouth as he tried to suppress the sudden rage that surged through him. He faked a cough and let go of the air he had been holding back in his chest. “Sana, _do not_ call me by my first name again. I like you, but we’re in no way acquainted personally, so you must know your do’s and don’t’s around me.”

Sana only rolled her eyes, thankful that Jaebum was looking at the ground so he did not see it, or it would have fuelled his annoyance even more.

“Bye.”

She shut the door closed, and groaned realizing she would have to take that long walk home again.


End file.
